User talk:Condemned82
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 09:26, 2010 July 21 Page name standards Welcome back! You seem to have relaxed your personal standards since writing that forum item wanting pages deleted. We discourage the publication of very personal detail about living persons, but a mere birth year and parentage should not be risky. There is one point about page names that could have been mentioned earlier: you should not enter a space anywhere inside the "dates" part of a page name. One reason is aesthetic: look at the siblings list in the infobox on "your" page, for example. The main reason is to minimize possible duplication. If you make a page "Joe Blow (1980- )" and someone creates a correctly-named page "Joe Blow (1980-)", there is a good chance that the software will not tell either of you that you have a duplicate, and you may both go on adding to your pages until somehow you realise the mistake and have a lot of work to merge them. I suggest that you rename all of your pages that have those spaces in them (using the "Rename" function from the Edit menu drop-down) and edit your pages so that relatives do not have potential page names with such spaces. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:15, June 23, 2013 (UTC)